Chapter 292
Chapter 292 is titled "Meeting a Broken Moon Through the Clouds". Cover Page Volume: 31 Pg.: 127 Ace's Great Blackbeard Search Vol. 18: "Someone Started a Fire on the Scout Ship". Short Summary Mont Blanc Noland returns to Jaya with the king of Lvneel, but finds Shandora missing. Unknown to him, the entire city had actually been shot into the sky by the Knock Up Stream. Long Summary Some time ago, in a country in the North Blue, Mont Blanc Noland is shown in his village. It is revealed that Noland told outrageous and hard-to-believe stories to the children, and despite the fact that no one could tell if the stories were true, they liked him none the less. One day, after returning from a grand expedition, Noland tells the king that he had discovered the ruins of a great city, Shandora, which was literally made of gold. The king, excited about this new prospect of wealth, grants Noland permission to take three ships into the Grand Line five years after he had returned. As the admiral of the exploration team, Noland would take the king and his royal soldiers instead of Noland's usual crews. The king insists that he and Noland shall travel on the same ship for safety, but Noland warns the king to be prepared for the tough times to come. On their journey through the Grand Line, the group encounters a sea monster, takes fierce winds that could tear the sail to shreds, nearly runs into icebergs, and lost one of their ships. The king and the soldiers cry for Noland to help them, but Noland states that the soldiers are not good at sailing, and that in order to ensure the safety of the king, some of the ships have to be sacrificed. Finally, on November 16, 1127, the groups arrives at Jaya, which Noland is certain is the same island that he had come to before. The king and the soldiers are excited, but all the see is a small cliff next to the ocean and half of a building. Noland is shocked, and wonders where the rest of the island is, but the king kicks him, calling him an incompetent fool. The king is furious, asking Noland why he lied, and where the gold is the Noland promised. Noland, still in shock, wonders where the Shandia went. He asks Kalgara, if he is still alive, to ring the bell, the light of Shandora. Six months later, back in Lvneel in the North Blue, Noland is asked to restate his claim to the public. Noland holds by his statement, saying that he had seen a golden city in Jaya six years ago. A man who apparently sailed with Noland is brought forth and asked how much of the story is true. The man replies that it is all a lie, making the people think of Noland as scum for pretending to be an adventurer. Some of Noland's real crew members, seeing their admiral on the execution stand, rush forward, saying that the man who had disputed Noland's claims was never with them on their journey. They ask Noland if he reunited with Kalgara, but the king orders for them to be taken away before they can continue. For making false claims to the king, Noland is then sentenced to a public execution, with the crowd calling him a liar. Noland's crew tries to argue, but Noland can do nothing but wonder where Kalgara went. The year before Noland's execution, in Shandora, Kalgara walks off to ring the golden bell, and is accompanied by Seto. Seto stops momentarily to feed the snake, Nola, as Kalgara proceeds up the stairs to the bell. Seto wonders when Noland will return, but Kalgara states that it is not an easy trip to make, but as long as the bell is ringing, Noland promised to eventually return. Suddenly, the sky turns dark, and something resembling an earthquake occurs. Kalgara tells Seto to stay calm and return to the village, but the Knock Up Stream shoots Shandora into the sky, causing it to land on the gigantic beanstalk on Upper Yard. The impact causes the golden bell to ring, amazing the Skypieans, causing the god of Skypiea want to live there. Finding people there, he decides to banish them. In Shandora itself, everyone is trying to find out if they are accounted for, when Skypiean warriors rush in, claiming the land for their god. Kalgara, finding it difficult to breathe, says to hide the women and children and yells that he does not care who they are, they cannot have their home. Kalgara thinks that he made a deal with Noland, and that he will let him know that he is still there eventually. He continues, saying that although many things have changed, he will relight the light of Shandora. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Mont Blanc Noland tells stories of his visit to a land of dwarves. *Mont Blanc Noland is executed. *Shandora is sent flying to Skypiea by the Knock Up Stream. *Seto has married Mousse. *The King of the Sky's name is revealed to be Nola. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 292 it:Capitolo 292